Puppets have held the interest of children and adults for many years. The most common types of puppets are the single hand-operated puppets and the string-operated puppets. With the single hand-operated puppet you put your hand into the body section and operate the arms and head with your fingers. The string puppets are operated from above where the strings connect to the body, arms and legs. There have been no real innovative designs where both figures and devices like skateboards, surfboards, bicycles or motorcycles are operated at the same time. This omnidirectional toy figure manipulator offers the answer to the challenge of creating a puppet style of toy that has a wide variety of natural trick style movements to both the toy figure as well as devices like a skateboard, surfboard, bicycle or motorcycle.